Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for driving a flexible magnetic disk and more particularly to an improved structure for holding a magnetic disk in the position in the device.
In a typical flexible magnetic disk driving device, as shown in FIG. 1, a pivoting arm (4) is pivotably mounted to a portion of a main body (1) by means of a leaf spring (3), and a hub (7) is rotatably attached to an approximately central part of the pivoting arm (4) through a hub shaft (10). A spindle (11), which is driven to rotate by means of a driving motor (not shown), is disposed facing the hub (7) so that a magnetic disk (12) may be clamped by the spindle (11) and the hub (7) fitting within a central opening of the disk. An operation part (5) is formed on the free end of the pivoting arm (4), and this operation part serves to open or close an insertion port for the magnetic disk (12) by engaging with or disengaging from a front plate (2). In such a structure, the hub (7) attached to the pivoting arm (4) faces the spindle (11) obiquely when the disk is being inserted in the device, as shown in FIG. 1. In flexible magnetic disk driving devices, it is extremely important to hold and position the magnetic disk accurately by means of the spindle (11) and the hub (7). Since the pivoting arm (4) pivots about the holder with respect to the spindle (11), the hub (7) attached to the pivoting arm (4) moves obliquely with respect to the spindle (11) when holding and releasing the magnetic disk (12). Therefore, the conventional flexible magnetic disk driving devices have serious or significant problems in that the holding end of the hub (7) may damage the held portion of the magnetic disk (12), causing the life thereof to be shortened, and the magnetic disk (12) may not be reliably held by the spindle (11) and the hub (7), resulting in errors when data are written in or read out from the disk.